


Changbin "hates" hugs, said no one

by BesChicken



Series: Kpop Drabbles/Oneshots! (aka shit that I wrote at four-am and posted on the internet) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeongin being sassy, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, OT9 for life bitches, but don't worry, changlix, let us get to the actual tags now, never did I think I'd be here writing for SK but here I am, or just him being a tortured soul, since when did i write this bullshit that is fluff, sorry that i didnt deliver with my painful/awkward shit, that'll come very soon, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BesChicken/pseuds/BesChicken
Summary: His dark image shaping into the softest boy in the arms of his crush/best friend.Felix is fucking embracing him his those arms that feel so warm through his jacket, Felix's soft flannel collar edge tickling his neck and the scent of the younger’s shampoo invading his senses.Or alternate title: Changbin is thrown into a gay panic





	Changbin "hates" hugs, said no one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll!  
> So yet again, we have a gif!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a chapter in the "Conversations that the Leader of K-Pop wished never happened" series (which I'll now call "CLK" because writing all of that was a bitch)
> 
> But CLK is used more for conversations, and not drabbles longer than 300 words, hehe.. 
> 
> Yeah, that rule is going to shatter pretty soon, I can just tell.
> 
> Anyway, here is my first SK, and my first Changlix fic!

Changbin panics, his heart rate speeds up and he sharply breathes in- because goddamnit Felix is hugging him.  
He makes a small surprised sound, he’s reminded of something Chan showed him while laughing hysterically.

 

**Oh, said with feeling.**

  
That’s Changbin, his _dark image_  shaping into the softest boy in the arms of his crush/best friend.

  
Felix is fucking embracing him with those arms that feel so warm through his jacket, Felix's soft flannel collar edge tickling his neck and the scent of the younger’s shampoo invading his senses.

  
"Don't overthink it, just relax~!" Felix whispers in his ear with that deep voice, and he just melts in the strong embrace.

 

“I’m not overthinking anything.” He huffs, crossing his arms in the embrace; looking annoyed but Felix knows his Hyung loves it, he just wants Binnie to admit it.

“Oh? Should I let go then?” Felix’s soft tone morphs into a teasing one easily.

 

Should he throw away his pride, or remain stubborn? “Guess I’ll just let go, Hyung.” Felix loosens his grip with an evil grin, watching Changbin’s face, waiting for the older to break.

 

“No.” Changbin grabs the young boy’s arms, and wraps himself in them.

“Aw, my Hyung loves me!” Felix rubs his cheek on Changbin’s bright red cheek; Woojin sighs in the background, ah, young love.

 

  
“That’s cute as fu-frick, frick.” Chan coughs lightly, he wants to keep these boys as innocent as possible, it’s kind of going to shit already.

 

“Oh hell-freaking-no.” Seungmin snaps his fingers in the Z formation, and speaks with a flat tone.

 

Changbin glances at his dongsaeng’s smug face, he can feel the smugness rolling off of Felix in waves; “Hi, Binnie-Hyung.” Felix lifts his eyebrows, smirking with an evil intent,

  
“I swear, if you tickle me-” He leans closer and tilts his head up so he could speak in Felix’s ear.

“I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

“With kindness, Hyung?”

 

“Goddamnit-!”

 

  
“I believe the word you’re looking for, is fuc-!” Chan slaps his hand over his dongsaeng’s mouth.

“No! You will not corrupt these babies!” Chan runs after Jisung, who dashes off to the kitchen; maybe hoping to find an open window, or is awaiting his certain death.

 

  
“They aren’t innocent, they’re-!” His voice is abruptly cut off.

  
“Innocent.” What came out of Chan’s mouth could be described as a protective growl.  
  
Minho wouldn’t be surprised if Chan is crushing Jisung with his super fucking strong hug; hopefully Jisung never speaks again after this, but that’d be wishful thinking.

 

Hyunjin snorts, but just continues shoving food in his mouth; he’s a dancer, he needs his nutrients.  
Yes, chips, dip, and soda counts as nutritious goodness.

 

He’s said as much before, but Woojin personally doesn’t agree, but that’s mostly because that’s his soda, that’s perfect, cold and has a ton of fizzy goodness; but it’s Hyunjin whose drinking it, and not the loveable eldest boy.

 

  
"This poor child's eyes." Minho mutters about Jeongin who's watching the cuddling pair with interest, he says this but doesn't move to do anything about it, but instead just stuffs another chip in his mouth.

  
“I love this household.” Jeongin mutters under his breath with barely concealed sarcasm.

 

“I know, it’s great.” Seungmin plops down next to him, hints of playful teasing, and actual aggravation mingle in his tone.

  
Minho offers the younger a chip, “Here, Jaebum-sunbaenim said vigorously eating during times while you’re angry helps for you to calm down.”

 

The singer shrugs his shoulders, “Seems legit.” And tosses the small piece in his mouth.

 

If it’s poison, and his Hyung is trying to kill him; well, he hopes not, because he’ll wreak havoc on Minho’s kitchen.

Try it, he’ll just become a poltergeist.

 

Seongmin admits, he has a temper; but imagining himself as a ghost fucking up others lives, that brings him happiness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Made it through that shit, huh? 
> 
> Thank you for reading that garbage, that was also major cringe.
> 
>  
> 
> Mm, yeah- having this out by Thursday, I totally meant Saturday! Thursday? What, when how?? A bitch meant SaturDAY MmmHHhHhHmMm of course I did haHa!!
> 
> No, I’m not salty.
> 
> Yeah, I am! I’m salty as fuck, and I don’t even have an excuse for this shit! 
> 
> Ugh- well, that was my first SK centric fic, I do reference SK a lot(in the works in my docs, and in the namjin fic *winkywink)
> 
> These lil’ shits are, well some are going to become lil shits aheM Jeongin cOUGH! Basically they’re all bastards who should sleep, I’m looking at you Chan
> 
>  
> 
> I just had to go and choose Felix didn’t I? I asked Rese “who’s that blonde one, with the beanie and he’s rapping?”
> 
> Hellevator fucked me up and I didn’t even know it at the time. I actually fully stanned when I saw Minho’s elimination speech for the boys, you know, that one that made the entire fandom sob violently? Yeah, that one.
> 
>  
> 
> A bitch could literally go one for dAys about Felix’s platinum hair, because biTCH that shit is perfect it goes with his skin tone and motherfucking Jeongin with that fucking slicked back hair!
> 
> Yeah, and those were all feelings from one stage, but also- I’m dead.


End file.
